Abendmahl
thumb|''Das letzte Abendmahl'' von [[Jacopo Bassano]] Das Abendmahl (auch Eucharistie, Kommunionsfeier, Herrenmahl, Altarsakrament, Brotbrechen oder Gedächtnismahl genannt) ist eine Handlung im Rahmen eines christlichen Gottesdienstes, die an das heilvolle Sterben Jesu Christi erinnert und dieses vergegenwärtigt. Es geht auf das letzte feierliche Mahl Jesus von Nazarets mit seinen zwölf erstberufenen Jüngern (Aposteln) am Vorabend seines Todes zurück, an das am Gründonnerstag erinnert wird. Es gehört mit der Taufe zu den für fast alle christlichen Kirchen wesentlichen gottesdienstlichen Handlungen. Dabei ist Jesus Christus nach jeweiligem Glauben in der von ihm gegebenen Gemeinschaft, in seinem Wort, im Glauben an ihn, in den Gaben von Brot und Wein gegenwärtig. Die Weise dieser Gegenwart ist unter den christlichen Konfessionen umstritten. Bezeichnungen und Haupttypen Das letzte Mahl Jesu und die urchristliche Mahlgemeinschaft werden im Neuen Testament (NT) verschieden dargestellt. Dem folgten in der Christentumsgeschichte verschiedene Abendmahlslehren, die verschiedene Aspekte der neutestamentlichen Abendmahlsüberlieferung aufgreifen und daraus ihre jeweilige besondere Gestaltung und Deutung dieses Sakraments ableiten. Der Apostel Paulus verwendet auch den Ausdruck Herrenmahl (Griechisch: κυριακον δειπνον), so etwa in . Die Orthodoxe, die Römisch-Katholische und die Anglikanische Kirche nennen es im Anschluss an Eucharistie (griechisch Ευχαριστία, von ευχαριστειν, eucharistein, „Dank sagen“). Die Evangelischen Kirchen sprechen auch bei üblicher morgendlicher Feier im Sonntagsgottesdienst von Kommunion oder vom Abendmahl im Anschluss an („am Abend kam er mit den Zwölfen“) und („in der Nacht, da er verraten wurde“). Sie betonen damit die Einsetzung des Sakraments durch Jesus selbst und den Bezug auf seinen Tod. Manche Freikirchen nennen es im Anschluss an Brotbrechen und betonen damit den urchristlichen Rahmen einer Agape-Feier. Mit den Bezeichnungen sind verschiedene Auffassungen des Mahls verbunden. Die konfessionellen Haupttypen sind: *leibliche fortdauernde Realpräsenz Christi als priesterliche Vergegenwärtigung des einen Opfers Christi (römisch-katholisch), *leibliche Realpräsenz von Christi Leib und Blut im Vollzug des Abendmahls durch die Konsekrationsworte ohne Opferwiederholung (lutherisch, anglikanisch, methodistisch), *geistliche Realpräsenz Christi im Wort und Glauben ohne Wandlung der Elemente, die dafür Symbole, Abbilder, Zeichen sind und bleiben (reformiert und teilweise freikirchlich). Biblisch-jüdische Wurzeln thumb|Jüdische [[Sederteller]] Im Tanach, der mit dem Alten Testament weitgehend identisch ist, hat das gemeinsame Mahl als Kulthandlung einen hohen Stellenwert. Es ist schon für die gewöhnliche Gastfreundschaft im ganzen Orient zentral: Wer einen Reisenden empfängt, der dient seinen Bedürfnissen, teilt mit ihm sein Brot und gewährt ihm damit wie einem eigenen Familienmitglied Schutz, Segen und Hilfe (z.B. ). Mit einem Opfer-Mahl in geglaubter Anwesenheit Gottes besiegeln und bekräftigen die Führer der Israeliten den Empfang der Zehn Gebote am Berg Sinai und den Bund JHWHs mit Israel : Im einwöchigen Pessach wird Israels Auszug aus Ägypten erinnert und gefeiert. Auftakt dazu ist der Seder: ein abendliches häusliches Festmahl im Kreis der ganzen Familie, das einem genauen Ablauf folgt. Dieser wird auf zurückgeführt. Jeder Familienvater liest die Haggada (Erzählung) vom Auszug, spricht den Segen über die symbolischen Speisen – Opferlamm, ungesäuertes Brot (Mazzen), Bitterkräuter (Ysop) und Wein – und verteilt diese dann an die Anwesenden. In , der appellativen Klage des ungerecht leidenden Juden, feiert der unerwartet aus Todesnot Gerettete ein Dankopfer als Gemeinschaftsmahl (hebr. toda), das eine Verheißung für alle Unterdrückten einschließt (V. 22): „Es werden essen die Gebeugten und gesättigt werden.“ In der Prophetie Israels ist das gemeinsame Mahl ein häufiges Bild für den endzeitlichen Schalom Gottes mit seinem Volk und den Völkern (Frieden, Heil, Erlösung), z. B. in . Dieses Völkermahl wird zudem mit dem Bundesmahl Israels typologisch verbunden ( ). Eine endzeitliche Mahlfeier überliefern auch einige der Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer: Der Priester segnete Brot und Most; dabei wurde der Messias als anwesend gedacht. Diese Feier verstanden die Essener als Vorwegnahme des Reiches Gottes; sie ersetzte für sie die Opfer im Jerusalemer Tempel, der wegen der römischen Besatzung und der Kollaboration der Tempelpriester als verunreinigt galt.David Flusser: Die Essener und das Abendmahl, in: David Flusser: Entdeckungen im Neuen Testament Band 2: Jesus – Qumran – Urchristentum, Neukirchener Verlag, Neukirchen-Vluyn 1999, ISBN 3-7887-1435-2, S. 89-93 Neutestamentliche Überlieferung Abendmahlstexte thumb|upright|Abendmahl in [[Très Riches Heures|mittelalterlicher Handschrift]] Das letzte Mahl Jesu beschreiben Texte der synoptischen Evangelien: * , * , * . Dort stehen die sogenannten Einsetzungsworte Jesu im Zentrum. Ihre wohl älteste Fassung bietet Mk 14,22ff: Paulus von Tarsus überliefert in eine andere Fassung dieser Worte, die er „vom Herrn“ empfangen habe, also wohl wie das Urcredo aus der Jerusalemer Urgemeinde übernahm: An der Stelle, an der die Synoptiker vom letzten Mahl Jesu berichten, steht in die Szene der Fußwaschung. Ihr folgt in die Brotausteilung Jesu an Judas Ischariot, die dessen Verrat einleitet. Hinzu kommen Evangelientexte, die ein gemeinsames Mahl Jesu mit verschiedenen Gruppen des jüdischen Volkes beschreiben und von einigen Konfessionen auf das Abendmahl bezogen werden: * * * * * * . Einige Ostertexte der Evangelien verbinden eine Erscheinung des Auferstandenen mit einem Mahl mit seinen Jüngern: * : Die Emmausjünger erkennen Jesus erst, „als er das Brot brach“. * : Jesus offenbart sich sieben seiner Jünger am See Genezareth und hält mit ihnen das Mahl. Das Brotbrechen in der Jerusalemer Urgemeinde und die Abendmahlspraxis in Korinth beschreiben * .46 und * . Unterschiede in Wortlaut und Kontext Die neutestamentlichen Berichte stellen Jesu letztes Mahl und seine Einsetzungsworte verschieden dar und zeigen damit, dass die Urchristen das Abendmahl auf verschiedene Weise feierten und deuteten. Als älteste Versionen gelten (synoptischer Typ) und (paulinischer Typ). Sie zeigen folgende Unterschiede: *Markus: Das Abendmahl ist ein Passahmahl . Jesus repräsentiert den Familienvater für seine Jünger, der die Mahlzutaten segnet und austeilt. Er stirbt in erster Linie für das Bundesvolk Israel, das die Zwölf repräsentieren. 1. Korinther: Das Mahl ist nicht ausdrücklich auf den Sederabend, sondern in die „Nacht, in der er verraten wurde“ datiert. Jesus stirbt in erster Linie für seine Jünger, die ihn verraten und verleugnen. *Markus formuliert die Deuteworte parallel: „Das ist mein Leib … das ist mein Blut“. 1. Korinther formuliert sie asymmetrisch: „Dies ist mein Leib …dieser Kelch ist …“ *Markus deutet nur das Kelchwort soteriologisch: „ … für viele vergossen.“ Das erklärt sich aus dem Ablauf: Der Segenskelch wird hier nach dem Sättigungsmahl herumgereicht, so dass sich seine Deutung auf das ganze Mahl zurückbezieht. 1. Korinther deutet nur das Brotwort: „ … für euch (gegeben)“. Gleichwohl gilt diese Deutung auch für den anschließend herumgereichten Kelch. *Markus deutet das „Blut des Bundes“ (zitiert ), unterscheidet also den alten und den neuen Bund sprachlich nicht. 1. Korinther spricht vom „neuen Bund in meinem Blut“ und spielt damit auf Jeremia an. Dort ist der für die Endzeit verheißene neue Bund mit Sündenvergebung verbunden. Deshalb ist diese hier nicht ausdrücklich genannt. *Markus nennt keinen Wiederholungsbefehl Jesu. 1. Korinther zufolge befahl Jesus jeweils nach Brot- und Kelchwort: „Das tut, so oft ihr esst/trinkt, zu meinem Gedächtnis!“ *Bei Markus beschließt Jesus die Deutung des Weins mit dem Gelübde: „Ich werde hinfort nicht mehr vom Gewächs des Weinstocks trinken, bis ich es neu trinken werde im Reich Gottes.“ Er bekräftigt damit die unwiederholbare Einmaligkeit seines bevorstehenden Sterbens für Israel und die Völker. Bei 1. Korinther erhalten die Jünger den Auftrag: „Ihr verkündigt den Tod des Herrn, bis er kommt.“ Das Brotwort lautet *bei Markus und Matthäus: „Das ist mein Leib“, *bei Paulus: „Das ist mein Leib für euch“, *bei Lukas: „Das ist mein Leib, für euch gegeben“. Der bestimmte Artikel „Das“ ist im Griechischen ein Neutrum, während „Brot“ maskulin ist. Diese grammatische Differenz verdecken manche Übersetzungen, etwa ins Deutsche oder Englische.Ulrich Luz: Das Evangelium nach Matthäus, 4. Teilband, Düsseldorf, Neukirchen-Vluyn 2002; S. 112, Anmerkung 84 Das Kelchwort lautet *bei Markus: „Das ist mein Blut des Bundes, für viele vergossen“, *bei Matthäus: „Das ist mein Blut des Bundes, für viele vergossen zur Vergebung der Sünden“, *bei Paulus: „Dieser Kelch ist der neue Bund in meinem Blut“, *bei Lukas: „Dieser Kelch ist der neue Bund in meinem Blut, für euch vergossen.“ Die Paulusversion deutet eigentlich nicht das Blut, sondern den Kelch und nimmt damit auf jüdischen Anstoß Rücksicht, da Juden der Blutgenuss verboten war. Der Abschlussvers betont den Verkündigungscharakter des Abendmahls. Markus betont, dass alle Beteiligten – auch Judas Iskariot, der bereits als Verräter identifiziert ist – im von Jesus gedeuteten und ausgeteilten Wein das Heil wirksam empfangen: „und sie tranken alle daraus“ (Mk 14,23). Paulus warnt dagegen vor einer „unwürdigen“ Teilnahme am Abendmahl: „Denn wer davon isst und trinkt, ohne zu bedenken, dass es der Leib des Herrn ist, der zieht sich das Gericht zu, indem er isst und trinkt.“ . Nur Matthäus, der sonst weitgehend der Markusvorlage folgt, ergänzt das Kelchwort mit einer Aussage zur Sündenvergebung. Diese entfällt dafür bei seiner Darstellung der Taufe . Sünden wurden für ihn also nicht nur einmal bei der Taufe vergeben, sondern wiederholt beim Abendmahl: auch und gerade die von Getauften begangenen Sünden. Lukas stellt Jesu endzeitlichen Schwur an den Anfang des Passahmahls. Erst danach setzt Jesus das Abendmahl mit Wiederholungsbefehl ein. Das Passahmahl sollte also zu seiner Zeit von den Christen nicht mehr wiederholt und vom wiederholten Abendmahl abgelöst werden. Lukas übernahm als einziger Evangelist die paulinische Version des Kelchworts und parallelisierte die Deutung von Brot und Wein: „für euch gegeben, für euch vergossen“. Damit glich er die Markus- und Paulusversion einander an. Andererseits werden in seinem Bericht zwei Kelche gereicht, einer zu Beginn und einer als Abschluss der Mahlfeier. Damit betonte Lukas die Übereinstimmung mit jüdischer Tradition. Wichtig war ihm auch Jesu Hinweis, dass das Abendmahl die Jünger nicht vor Anfechtung, Irreführung und Schuld bewahre. Darum hob er Jesu Fürbitte für Simon Petrus hervor: „Ich aber habe für dich gebetet, dass dein Glaube nicht aufhört!“ Rekonstruktion einer Urform Seit den Forschungen von Joachim JeremiasDie Abendmahlsworte Jesu, 1. Auflage 1935 nimmt man an, dass hinter den Berichten der Synoptiker und des Paulus eine Urform stand, die auf Jesus selbst zurückgeht und nach seinem Tod in der Liturgie der Jerusalemer Urgemeinde ausgeprägt wurde. Sie enthielt gemeinsame Motive der Mahlberichte: *Jesu Abendmahl fand im Rahmen eines Passahmahls statt. Die Jünger werden zum Zubereiten des Passahlamms an vorherbestimmtem Ort in der Hauptstadt gesandt . Damit steht das Mahl unter dem Vorzeichen der Erinnerung an Gottes Befreiungstat für sein Volk Israel. *Zur Rahmenhandlung gehört zudem der Verrat des Judas Iskariot, mit dem Jesu Passion beginnt. *Jesus übernahm die Rolle des jüdischen Hausvaters, der den ungesäuerten Brotfladen in die Hand nimmt, Gott dafür dankt – mit der Beracha zu Beginn jeder Mahlzeit: „Gepriesen bist Du, Herr unser Gott, König der Welt, der das Brot aus der Erde hervorbringt“ –, das Brot in Stücke bricht und diese den Anwesenden reicht. *Der Kelch mit Wein entsprach dem dritten Segensbecher bei einem Passahmahl, der nach der Mahlzeit gereicht wurde. *Während sie aßen und tranken, deutete Jesus das Geschehen. Brot- und Kelchwort waren wahrscheinlich wie in annähernd parallel gebaut und als direkte Anrede an die Mahlteilnehmer formuliert: Bedeutung der Einzelmotive *„Leib“ (griechisch σωμα / soma, aramäisch guph) steht für die ganze Person: Eine Trennung von Körper und Seele ist dem Judentum fremd. *„Blut“ steht in allen Versionen für das gewaltsame Sterben Jesu (Blutvergießen = Töten). Es weist auf Jesu bevorstehenden Tod hin, der – wie das Blut des Passahlamms, mit dem die Israeliten ihre Türpfosten in der Nacht des Auszugs bestrichen, um von Gottes Racheengel verschont zu bleiben – das ganze Volk Israel, vertreten durch die Zwölf, und darüber hinaus „die Vielen“ aus Gottes Zorngericht rettet. *„Für die Vielen“ meint im Aramäischen „die Vielzahl“ als Gesamtheit aller Menschen. Der Ausdruck spielt auf die im Tanach einzigartige Verheißung vom stellvertretenden Sühneleiden des „Gottesknechts“ für die Sünden seines Volkes an ( ). Der Ausdruck deutet Jesu Sterben in jüdisch-apokalyptischer Tradition als Heilstod für die Völker (vgl. ). *Der „neue Bund“, der in Jesu Sterben begründet ist, ist keine Ablösung des „alten“ Bundes Gottes mit seinem Volk, sondern dessen endgültige Bekräftigung – gerade weil er über diesen hinausgeht. So wurde auch der Sinaibund mit dem Blut des Opfertieres besiegelt . Der Prophet Jeremia versprach dem Volk Israel nach der Zerstörung des ersten Tempels seine Erneuerung . Für die Urchristen war Jesu Tod die Erfüllung dieser Verheißung ( ). Indem Gott durch ihn auch den Völkern Anteil am Heil schenkte, wurde Israels Hoffnung auf Frieden mit den Völkern neu begründet. *„(dahin)gegeben“ ist eine feste liturgische Redewendung: Das griechische Verb παραδιδόναι / paradidonai steht für das hebräische Wort für „ausliefern“ und erinnert an Jesu Leidensankündigungen ( ): „Der Menschensohn wird“ Gott „in die Hände der Menschen ausgeliefert werden.“ Das erinnert an die apokalyptische Heilserwartung des Buches Daniel vom Kommen des Menschenähnlichen nach dem Endgericht über die Gewaltimperien ( ). Aber zugleich widersprach Jesus dieser Erwartung: Der Menschensohn werde selbst das Endgericht erleiden und so zum „Lösegeld für die Vielen“ (Mk 10,45) werden. *Darum wurden Brot- und Kelchwort „für euch gegeben“ von den Urchristen schon bald mit dem Bekenntnis beantwortet: „dahingegeben um unserer Übertretung willen“ (Röm 4,26), „gestorben für unsere Sünden gemäß der Schrift“ (1Kor 15,3). Das letzte Mahl Jesu begründete die nachösterliche Sinndeutung seines Todes. An allen Stellen des NT, die eine Wortverbindung mit „für euch“ (gegeben, gelitten, gestorben, geschlachtet) enthalten, ist der erlösende Gerichtstod Jesu gemeint. *Hinzu kommt bei Markus der endzeitliche Schwur: „Wahrlich ich sage euch …“ Damit stellte Jesus sein bevorstehendes Leiden und Sterben in die Perspektive der kommenden Gottesherrschaft. Die erhoffte Befreiung aus der Sklaverei sollte also nicht auf das Volk Israel begrenzt bleiben, sondern alle Völker und die ganze Schöpfung einschließen. Der Abschied Jesu von seinen Jüngern ist endgültig, aber er enthält Hoffnung über den Tod hinaus: Weil er für sie starb, ist ihnen allen – auch dem Verräter Judas – die Sünde schon vergeben. Die kommende Verwandlung ist der Welt schon geschenkt und den Gläubigen daher gewiss. *Die paulinische Version betont das Wiederholungsmotiv: „Solches tut, so oft ihr trinket, zu meinem Gedächtnis.“ Im Gedenken an sein letztes Mahl ist Jesus fortan gegenwärtig unter seinen Nachfolgern. Jerusalemer Urgemeinde thumb|Agape-Feier, [[Katakomben]] Die gemeinsame Mahlfeier hatte im Urchristentum zentralen Rang. nennt als eine der vier Kennzeichen christlicher Gemeinschaft das „Brotbrechen“. Der Ausdruck erinnert an die Brotausteilung Jesu in den synoptischen Herrenmahlberichten. Deshalb geht man davon aus, dass die Urchristen ein Mahl feierten, das an Jesu Tod und Auferstehung erinnern und seine Wiederkunft vorbereiten sollte. Dieses war anfangs zugleich eine gemeinsame Sättigungsmahlzeit, die sie täglich in ihren Häusern einnahmen . Bei diesem sogenannten Liebesmahl (Agape) wurde auch Nahrung an Bedürftige verteilt. Nachdem es dabei in Korinth aus seiner Sicht zu Missständen kam, empfahl Paulus seiner Gemeinde, das gemeinsame „Herrenmahl“ im Gottesdienst vom Sättigungsmahl im eigenen Haus zu trennen . Damit wurde eine für Judenchristen untypische Trennung der sakralen von der profanen Mahlzeit eingeleitet. Andererseits bekräftigte Paulus das Abendmahl als selbstverständliches und unaufgebbares Gemeindegeschehen. Bald wurde die Agape-Feier vom Abendmahl unterschieden, aber nicht völlig getrennt. Wahrscheinlich feierte die Gemeinde wenigstens an jedem ersten Tag der Woche, dem „Tag des Herrn“, die Eucharistie , eingebunden in ein gemeinsames Essen ( ; ). Es fand wohl am Sonntagabend statt: Denn das verwendete griechische Wort für „Mahl“ (deipnon) bezeichnet ein festlich gestaltetes Mahl zum Tagesabschluss. Manches weist darauf hin, dass dabei – ähnlich wie beim Passahmahl – Gottes Heilsgeschichte in Erinnerung gerufen und verkündigt wurde. Dabei stand die Passionsgeschichte Jesu im Vordergrund . Ein besonderer priesterlicher Dienst lässt sich aus den neutestamentlichen Abendmahlsberichten nicht ableiten. In wird Bischöfen und Diakonen keine besondere Rolle bei der „Sakramentsverwaltung“ zugesprochen. Nach verwalten die Bischöfe das „Haus Gottes“; ob dies eine besondere Sakramentsverwaltung einschloss, ist dem Text nicht zu entnehmen. Abendmahlspraxis Die Elemente Brot und Wein thumb|upright|Zelebrationshostie und Hostien zur Kommunionspendung thumb|upright|Einzelkelche nach der Abendmahlsfeier im Dom der finnisch-lutherischen Kirche Helsinki; die benutzten stehen in der oberen Reihe, noch unbenutzte in der unteren Beim Abendmahl verwenden die lateinischen und lutherischen Kirchen traditionell Hostien aus ungesäuertem, d. h. unfermentiertem Teig ohne Backhefen oder Backpulver. Sie folgen damit dem jüdischen Sedermahl. Ostkirchen, Reformierte, Unierte und Freikirchen verwenden Weißbrot aus gewöhnlichem Brotteig, welches aber teilweise mit besondern Symbolen geschmückt wird. Die Anglikanische Kirche und manche Freikirchen legen die Brotart nicht fest. Bis ins 19. Jahrhundert wurde das Abendmahl überall mit Wein gefeiert; Traubensaft hätte in den meisten Jahreszeiten damals ohnehin nicht konserviert werden können. Katholische, orthodoxe, anglikanische und lutherische Kirchen verwenden bis heute Wein. Alkoholkranke empfangen die Kommunion in Form der Hostie. Die Heiligungsbewegung und mit ihr verbundene Abstinenzbewegung in den USA begann dann, aus Rücksicht auf Kinder und Alkoholkranke keinen Wein, sondern Traubensaft zum Abendmahl zu reichen. Das ist heute in der evangelisch-methodistischen Kirche, in vielen Kirchen der reformierten Tradition und manchen unierten Landeskirchen üblich bzw. als Ausnahme zulässig. Besonders evangelikale Vertreter des Traubensafts argumentieren, dass Abendmahlstexte im NT zwar vom Brot, nicht aber vom Wein als alkoholischem Getränk sprechen, sondern vom Kelch oder vom „Gewächs des Weinstocks“. Vertreter des Weins wenden ein, dass Christus bei der Einsetzung des Abendmahls sicher keinen Traubensaft verwendete, da dieser nicht konservierbar war und beim Passahmahl bis heute Wein verwendet wird. Ein Abendmahl mit Traubensaft sei nicht im Sinne des Stifters und gebe den Kommunikanten keine Gewissheit, Leib und Blut Christi zur Vergebung der Sünden zu empfangen. Eine östliche Besonderheit ist die Erhitzung des Weines durch Zugabe von kochendem Wasser. Bei der Feier des Abendmahls wird häufig besonderes Sakrales Gerät verwendet: Weinkanne, Abendmahlskelch und Patene sowie in bestimmten evangelischen Gebieten, meist aus hygienischen Gründen, kleine Einzelkelche. In den Ostkirchen gibt es weitere besondere Geräte, u.a. ein als "Lanze" bezeichnetes Messer zum Schneiden des Brotes und goldene Löffel zur Austeilung der vermischten Elemente. Liturgie thumb|right|[[Leonardo da Vinci: Das Abendmahl (1495–1497)]] Trotz aller Unterschiede gibt es in der Abendmahlsliturgie viele Elemente, die – in mehr oder weniger festgelegter Form und Reihenfolge – in den meisten Konfessionen vorkommen. Manche dieser Elemente sind schon aus Liturgien des zweiten und dritten Jahrhunderts überliefert: * Schuldbekenntnis und Absolution * Präfation (großes Dankgebet) * Sanctus (Heilig, Heilig, Heilig) mit Benedictus (Hochgelobt sei, der da kommt) * Anamnese (Erinnerung) * Die Worte des Einsetzungsberichts mit Fraktion (Brechen des Brotes), Konsekration und Epiklese * Mysterion (Geheimnis des Glaubens) * Vaterunser * Kommunion (Genuss, auch Nießung oder Konsumtion genannt, der heiligen Gaben durch ihre Empfänger) * Agnus Dei (Christe, Du Lamm Gottes: liturgisches Gebet als Gemeindegesang) * Friedensgruß * Gebet * Segen und Entlassung Kinderabendmahl Das Kinderabendmahl wird je nach Konfession unterschiedlich gehandhabt: *In den orthodoxen Kirchen sind orthodox getaufte Kinder gleich welchen Alters zum Abendmahl zugelassen. *Die Reformierten Kirchen der Schweiz lassen Kinder schon seit Jahrzehnten zu. Diesen Brauch übernehmen immer mehr evangelische Kirchen außerhalb der Schweiz, so auch in Deutschland: Die Evangelische Kirche in Hessen und Nassau stellt ihren Kirchengemeinden frei, Kinder zum Abendmahl zuzulassen; sie sollen jedoch über dessen Bedeutung unterrichtet worden sein (zum Beispiel im Religionsunterricht). Die Evangelische Kirche A.B. in Österreich hat als erste lutherische Kirche das kinderoffene Abendmahl flächendeckend eingeführt.http://evang.at/fileadmin/evang.at/doc_reden/kirche_mit_kindern.pdf *In der evangelisch-methodistischen Kirche ist das Kinderabendmahl zugelassen. Es wird mit dem allgemeinen Ruf zum Tisch des Herrn, der niemanden ausschließt, so er daran teilhaben will, begründet. Die Eltern tragen die Verantwortung, dass die Kinder rechtzeitig die Bedeutung des Abendmahls kennen lernen. Offene Kommunion thumb|upright|Kelche und Abendmahlsbrot beim baptistischen Abendmahl In Kirchen, die offene Kommunion praktizieren, sind auch Nichtmitglieder ohne weitere Beschränkung zum Abendmahl zugelassen. * Die Evangelisch-methodistische Kirche kennt keine Einschränkungen in der Zulassung zum Abendmahl. Jeder der es wünscht, kann teilnehmen. Sie argumentiert, dass der Gastgeber Jesus Christus selbst sei, und es deshalb keinem zustehe, Einschränkungen vorzunehmen. * An der Kommunion der Christengemeinschaft kann jeder interessierte Erwachsene ohne weitere Voraussetzung teilnehmen. * In manchen evangelischen Landeskirchen wird das Abendmahl auch Ungetauften gereicht, wenn sie hinzutreten. Kommunion für Nichtmitglieder bei Vorliegen bestimmter Voraussetzungen * In der Alt-Katholischen Kirche in Deutschland gilt die Einladung zur hl. Eucharistie für alle Getauften, die mit den Alt-Katholiken den Glauben „an die leibliche Gegenwart des auferstandenen und erhöhten Herrn in den eucharistischen Gestalten“ teilen.Bischöfliche Verordnung zur Feier der heiligen Eucharistie: 3. Aufforderung zum Empfang der heiligen Kommunion. „Wir haben nicht die ‚offene‘ Kommunion. … Die Einladung wendet sich an alle anwesenden Gläubigen, die unsern Glauben an die Wirklichkeit und leibliche Gegenwart des erhöhten Herrn im hl. Sakrament des Altars mit uns teilen.“ Bonn, den 15. März 1971, Bischof Josef Brinkhues; abgedruckt in: Arbeitskreis Öffentlichkeitsarbeit im Katholischen Bistum der Alt-Katholiken an Deutschland (Hrsg.): Kirche für Christen heute – eine Information über die Alt-Katholische Kirche; Berlin: Hoffmann, 1994; ISBN 3-87344-001-6, Seite 202. * In den evangelischen Landeskirchen sind alle getauften Christen zugelassen, die auch in ihrer eigenen Kirche zum Empfang der Eucharistie oder des Abendmahles zugelassen sind, in der Regel die Angehörigen der eigenen Konfession jedoch erst nach Katechese und Konfirmation, wobei hier ein Wandel hin zum „Abendmahl für alle Getauften“ feststellbar ist. * In den Reformierten Kirchen der Schweiz alle zum Abendmahl eingeladen, die sich zu Jesus Christus bekennen. * In vielen evangelischen Freikirchen sind alle zugelassen, die sich als wiedergeborene Christen verstehen. * In einigen evangelischen Freikirchen sind jene zugelassen, die aufgrund eines persönlichen Bekenntnisses ihres Glaubens an Jesus Christus getauft worden sind (Glaubenstaufe). * Die Vereinigung Apostolischer Gemeinden lässt alle, die an den Opfertod Christi glauben, zum Abendmahl zu. Geschlossene Kommunion Bei Kirchen, die geschlossene Kommunion praktizieren, beschränkt sich die Zulassung zur Kommunion auf Mitglieder der betreffenden Kirche und Mitglieder von Kirchen, mit denen sie in voller Kirchengemeinschaft steht. * In der Römisch-Katholischen Kirche sind Katholiken nach der Erstkommunion und Christen der mit Rom unierten Kirchen zum Empfang der Kommunion zugelassen. Daher sind Angehörige der protestantischen, orthodoxen und orientalischen Kirchen im Regelfall nicht zum Kommunionempfang eingeladen. Wenn Angehörige orthodoxer und orientalischer Kirchen von sich aus um den Kommunionsempfang bitten, darf diese ihnen gereicht werden. Getauften Mitgliedern anderer Kirchen darf die Kommunion erlaubterweise nur nach Zustimmung des Diözesanbischofs oder in Notfällen sowie in Todesgefahr gespendet werden, falls sie zuvor ihren Glauben an die Realpräsenz Christi in der Eucharistie bekunden. Der Zustand schwerer Sünde hindert am Kommunionempfang (Problematik z.B. der wiederverheirateten Geschiedenen, wobei hierbei noch das Problem eines öffentlichen Verharrens in diesem Zustand hinzukommt.siehe CIC Can. 844, §§ 1–4 * In Orthodoxen Kirchen können nur getaufte orthodoxe Christen die Kommunion empfangen; Kleinkinder erhalten die hl. Gaben ohne Vorbereitung, größere Kinder und Erwachsene, wenn sie dem örtlichen Brauch entsprechend vorbereitet sind, etwa durch Nüchternheit, Enthaltsamkeit, vorbereitendes Fasten, regelmäßige Beichte und Teilnahme am vorausgehenden Abend- oder Nachtgottesdienst, hilfsweise auch durch private Lesung der sog. Kommuniongebete. Nach Vereinbarung mit dem Heiligen Stuhl lassen einige Ostkirchen im Bedarfsfall auch römisch-katholische Christen zum Kommunionempfang zu. * In einigen lutherischen Freikirchen, z. B. der Selbständigen Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche (SELK), werden nur Christen der eigenen Kirche nach der Frühkommunion oder Konfirmation zum Sakramentsempfang zugelassen, sowie jene Christen, die zu einer Kirche gehören, mit der volle Kirchengemeinschaft festgestellt wurde. * In einigen Freikirchen, z. B. bei der Brüderbewegung, werden nur Christen der eigenen Kirche zugelassen. Die meisten Kirchen, die eine geschlossene Kommunion praktizieren, eröffnen für Notfälle die Möglichkeit, dass Christen anderer Konfessionen die Kommunion empfangen können. Interkonfessionelle Abendmahlsgemeinschaft thumb|upright|Brot für anglikanische Eucharistie Viele Kirchen haben eine Abendmahlsgemeinschaft, d. h. alle Mitglieder der beteiligten Kirchen können am Abendmahl teilnehmen. So besteht Abendmahlsgemeinschaft z. B. * zwischen den lutherischen, reformierten und weiteren evangelischen Kirchen in Europa, die der Leuenberger Konkordie angeschlossen sind; * zwischen den Altkatholischen Kirchen der Utrechter Union und der Anglikanischen Kirchengemeinschaft; * zwischen der Alt-Katholischen Kirche in Deutschland und den Mitgliedskirchen der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland; * zwischen der Alt-Katholischen Kirche der Niederlande und der Altkatholischen Kirche der Mariaviten; * zwischen der lateinischen und den uniert-ostkirchlichen katholischen Kirchen (d.h. die römisch-katholische Kirchengemeinschaft unter dem Primat des Papstes); * zwischen Anglikanern und der indisch-orthodoxen Mar-Thoma-Kirche; * zwischen den US-amerikanischen Mitgliedskirchen in Churches Uniting in Christ; * zwischen der SELK und der Evangelisch-Lutherischen Missouri-Synode; * zwischen der Church of England und der Methodist Church of Great Britain in Großbritannien. Obwohl zwischen der katholischen Kirche und der Assyrischen Kirche des Ostens keine volle Abendmahlsgemeinschaft besteht, ist es Katholiken des chaldäischen Ritus und Gläubigen der Assyrischen Kirche erlaubt unter bestimmten Bedingungen am Abendmahl der jeweils anderen Kirche teilzunehmen.Päpstlicher Rat für die Förderung der Einheit der Christen: Guidelines for Admission to the Eucharist between the Chaldean Church and the Assyrian Church of the East, zugegriffen am 10. Februar 2007 Offiziell ist aus römisch-katholischer Sicht eine gemeinsame Feier von evangelischen Christen und römischen Katholiken derzeit nicht möglich (siehe auch Interzelebration, Konzelebration), jedoch können unter besonderen Umständen für einzelne Evangelische Ausnahmen gestattet sein.Vgl. hierzu den Briefverkehr zwischen Prof. Gotthold Hasenhüttl und der Glaubenskongregation: Rekurs Hasenhüttls und Dekret der Kongregation für die Glaubenslehre Diese Haltung der römisch-katholischen Kirche wurde zuletzt im Apostolischen Schreiben Sacramentum Caritatis (Sakrament der Liebe) bekräftigt.n-tv: [http://www.n-tv.de/777660.html Hoc dixit pater] So empfing der evangelische Gründer der Gemeinschaft von Taizé, Frère Roger, seit den 1970er Jahren ausschließlich die römisch-katholische Kommunion, was durch die Fernsehübertragung des Requiem für Papst Johannes Paul II. einer größeren Öffentlichkeit bekannt wurde, indem er aus der Hand des Kardialdekans Joseph Ratzinger die hl. Hostie entgegennahm. Ein wichtiger Schritt auf dem Weg zu einem gemeinsamen christlichen Abendmahlsverständnis ist die Lima-Erklärung des Weltkirchenrats. Ein ermutigendes Zeichen der römisch-katholischen Sicht ist die Auffassung, wonach die „Gültigkeit“ jedenfalls des Lutherischen Abendmahls im Sinne einer Realpräsenz vom heutigen Papst Benedikt XVI. als Chef der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen außer Streit gestellt wurde.Schreiben des Präfekten der römischen Glaubenskongregation, Kardinal Josef Ratzinger an den evangelischen bayerischen Landesbischof, 1993 Eucharistische Gastfreundschaft thumb|upright|right|Kommunion Die aktuelle theologische Diskussion über die Möglichkeit der Abendmahlsgemeinschaft besonders zwischen evangelischen und römisch-katholischen Christen wird unter dem Begriff der „eucharistischen Gastfreundschaft“ bzw. „Gastbereitschaft“ geführt. Evangelische und auch einige katholische Theologen plädieren für diese Gastfreundschaft beim Abendmahl bzw. der Eucharistiefeier, da es letztendlich Christus selbst sei, der alle Christen einlade. Die offizielle Position der römisch-katholischen Kirche ist hingegen, dass es keine „allgemeine eucharistische Gastfreundschaft“ geben könne, solange keine Kirchengemeinschaft (im Glaubensverständnis der Sakramente, vor allem der Eucharistie, und der kirchlichen Struktur, z. B. des Weihesakraments und der apostolischen Sukzession) besteht. Besonders dringlich stellt sich die Frage nach der „eucharistischen Gastfreundschaft“ für Ehepaare, in denen ein Partner der römisch-katholischen Kirche angehört. Umstrittene Kirchentagsliturgie Während des Deutschen Evangelischen Kirchentags 2001 gab es einen Versuch, eine neue Abendmahlsliturgie einzuführen. Begründet wurde dies dadurch, dass Christen Anstoß an der Vorstellung genommen hatten, Christi Fleisch zu essen und Blut zu trinken. In dem Liturgievorschlag des Kirchentags zur Abendmahlfeier hieß es: „Wir lassen die Vorstellung, Fleisch zu essen und Blut zu trinken, endgültig hinter uns.“ Statt der traditionellen Einsetzungsworte sollte es nach neuer Liturgie heißen: „Mein Leben für Euch“. Sowohl von Seiten der Römisch-Katholischen Kirche als auch von vielen protestantischen Gläubigen wurde dies massiv kritisiert, so dass sich die Kirchentagsleitung am Ende von diesem Vorschlag distanzierte und in den meisten der 120 Gemeinden zum Kirchentag die traditionellen Einsetzungsworte verwendet wurden. Eine Variation ist es, zum Brechen des Brotes die Worte „Mein Leben für Euch“, und zum Austeilen des Weines die Worte „Der Kelch des Heils“ zu verwenden. Die genannte Kirchentagsliturgie ist mittlerweile praktisch bedeutungslos, wird aber zeitweise von Laien erbeten. Abendmahlslehren Die Abendmahlslehren und entsprechenden Liturgien der christlichen Konfessionen wurden in den Orthodoxen Kirchen bis etwa 1000, in der römisch-katholischen und den evangelischen Kirchen in gegenseitiger Abgrenzung bis etwa 1600 festgelegt. Ihre dogmatischen Gegensätze und die liturgische Praxis stehen bis heute Bemühungen um eine Kirchengemeinschaft in der Ökumene der Christen entgegen. Patristik thumb|upright|[[Sandro Botticelli: Die letzte Kommunion des Hl. Hieronymus, um 1495]] Ignatius von Antiochien († 107–110) nannte das Abendmahl eine „Arznei der Unsterblichkeit“ und meinte in seinen Brief an die Smyrnäer: :Im Brief an die Philadelphier schrieb er: In der um 100 entstandenen Didache ist zu lesen: „An jedem Herrentage, wenn ihr zusammenkommt, brecht das Brot und sagt Dank, nachdem ihr zuvor eure Verfehlungen bekannt habt, damit euer Opfer rein sei. Keiner aber, der Streit mit seinem Nächsten hat, soll mit euch zusammenkommen, bis sie sich versöhnt haben, damit euer Opfer nicht entweiht werde. Denn dies ist das vom Herrn gesprochene Wort: ‚An jeder Stelle und zu jeder Zeit mir ein reines Opfer darzubringen; denn ich bin ein großer König, spricht der Herr, und mein Name ist wunderbar unter den Völkern‘.“ (vgl. ) Justin der Märtyrer (ca. 110–165) verstand Brot und Wein im Abendmahl als Leib und Blut Jesu. Es ist die älteste erhaltene schriftliche Quelle, die versucht die Transsubstantiationslehre zu formulieren. Gleichzeitig ist aber sehr umstritten, ob und inwieweit der Opfercharakter in der Eucharistie, wie sie später von der römischen Kirche verbindlich formuliert wurde, bei ihm zu finden ist. Er sagt nämlich, dass Gebete und Danksagung die einzigen vollkommenen Opfer sind, die Gott gefallen:Quelle: Berthold Altaner, Patrologie, S. 70 Irenäus von Lyon schrieb in Adversus Haereses über das Opfer der Kirche: Hippolyt von Rom (um 170–235) überlieferte in seiner Traditio apostolica ein ausführliches Eucharistiegebet (Hochgebet). Cyprian von Karthago (um 200–258) betonte in seinen Schriften (vor allem ep. 63) den Opfercharakter der Eucharistie. Der Priester bringt ein wirkliches Opfer dar. Cyprian bezeugt auch die Praxis der täglichen Eucharistiefeier und die enge Verbindung zwischen Eucharistie und der Stellung der Kleriker: die Kleriker werden im Wesentlichen aus den Gaben, die die Gläubigen zur Eucharistie mitbringen, bezahlt. Römisch-katholische Tradition thumb|Römisch-katholische Messe Siehe auch: Heilige Messe, Messopfer Die römisch-katholische Kirche lehrt die Realpräsenz Jesu Christi in den Gestalten von Brot und Wein bei der Eucharistie. Indem der Priester, der damit in persona Christi handelt, während des Hochgebetes die Einsetzungsworte „Das ist mein Leib“ und „Das ist mein Blut“ ausspricht (Konsekration), geschehe die geheimnisvolle „Wandlung“ (Transsubstantiation) der Substanz von Brot und Wein in den wahren Leib und das wahre Blut Christi. In der konsekrierten Hostie sei Christus wahrhaft gegenwärtig und bleibe es auch nach der eigentlichen Opferfeier. Darum werden konsekrierte Hostien im Tabernakel aufbewahrt und dienen zur Kommunion für die Kranken und zur anbetenden Verehrung der Gläubigen. Nach der Lehre des Konzils von Trient sind Messopfer und Kreuzesopfer identisch: „Die Opfergabe ist ein und dieselbe; derselbe, der sich damals am Kreuze opferte, opfert jetzt durch den Dienst der Priester; allein die Weise des Opfers ist verschieden.“DH 1743 Das genaue Verhältnis von Mess- und Kreuzesopfer beschreibt das Konzil als repraesentatio („Vergegenwärtigung“), memoria („Gedächtnis“) und applicatio („Zuwendung“). Der Römische KatechismusII, 4, 70 fügt die instauratio („Erneuerung“) hinzu. Die so verstandene Eucharistie ist Hauptteil einer Messfeier neben der Verkündung des Wortes Gottes. Sie ist als sakramentale Darstellung des Kreuzesopfers seine lebendige, objektive Vergegenwärtigung, die die am Kreuz von Christus verdienten Gnaden den Menschen zuwendet. Dies erfüllt zugleich Jesu Aufforderung: „Tut dies zu meinem Gedächtnis.“ Gedächtnis fasste das Konzil als objektives Geschehen auf, nicht als bloße Erinnerungsfeier: „Wer sagt, in der Messe werde Gott nicht ein wirkliches und eigentliches Opfer dargebracht, oder die Opferhandlung bestehe in nichts anderem, als dass uns Christus zur Speise gereicht werde: der sei (aus der Kirche) ausgeschlossen.“DH 1751 Nach katholischer Lehre ist Jesus Christus sowohl unter der Gestalt des Brotes als auch unter der Gestalt des Weines ganz und lebendig mit Leib und Blut, Seele und Gottheit enthalten. Somit sei die Kommunion der Gemeinde unter beiden Gestalten nicht zwingend notwendig. Darum wurde der Laienkelch seit dem Hochmittelalter mehr und mehr gemieden und den Laien schließlich entzogen; nur der Priester trank den eucharistischen Wein. Heute ist der Empfang der Kommunion unter beiderlei Gestalt wieder möglich und wird vor allem zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten von der Kirche „sehr empfohlen“. Der einer Messe vorstehende Priester muss immer unter beiden Gestalten kommunizieren. Das Sakrament wirkt nach katholischer Auffassung durch seinen korrekten, der Einsetzung gemäßen Vollzug ex opere operato. Da Jesu Auftrag, Brot und Wein zu seinem Gedächtnis zu teilen, an die Apostel ergangen sei, sei die Konsekration nur geweihten Priestern erlaubt und nur durch deren Vollzug gültig. Denn sie seien durch ihre Weihe Stellvertreter der Bischöfe, die wiederum durch die Apostolische Sukzession Nachfolger der Apostel seien. Voraussetzung für den Empfang der Kommunion ist der Glaube an die Realpräsenz Christi. Darum dürfen kleine Kinder (außer in den katholischen Ostkirchen) nicht kommunizieren, da sie den Leib Christi noch nicht von normalem Brot unterscheiden könnten. Weiterhin muss der Kommunizierende auch frei von schweren Sünden sein und sich gegebenenfalls vor der Kommunion im Bußsakrament mit Gott versöhnen. Die römisch-katholische Kirche empfiehlt die tägliche Teilnahme an der Eucharistie. Deren Empfang vermehre die Liebe Gottes, bewahre dadurch vor der Anhänglichkeit an die Sünde und bewirke die Vergebung leichterer Sünden. Indem das in der Kirche vereinte Volk Gottes beim Mahl des Herrn den Leib Christi empfange, werde es selbst zum „Leib Christi“. Orthodoxe Tradition thumb|Abendmahl, Simon Ushakov, 1685 Auch die orthodoxen Kirchen sind der Auffassung, dass Brot und Wein wirklich Leib und Blut Christi sind. Die Liturgie weist Parallelen zum jüdischen Tempelgottesdienst auf. Im Gegensatz zur römisch-katholischen Eucharistielehre gibt es für die orthodoxe Theologie jedoch keine konkrete Formel, durch die der Priester die Wandlung vollzieht. Das Mysterium des Abendmahls geschieht vielmehr durch die Liturgie als Ganzes, wobei die Anrufung des Heiligen Geistes über den Gaben in der Epiklese eine zentrale Stellung einnimmt. Auf eine philosophische Klärung des „wie“ der Wandlung wird verzichtet, der Ausdruck Transsubstantiation wird nicht verwendet, teilweise sogar explizit abgelehnt. Die Eucharistie, die bei den byzantinischen Kirchen auch als „Göttliche Liturgie“ bezeichnet wird, gilt auch im byzantinischen Ritus als Opfer, genauer als Vergegenwärtigung des einen Opfers Christi. Der Empfang der Eucharistie durch nicht-orthodoxe Christen gilt als unmöglich, da nach orthodoxem Glauben der Teilnehmerkreis der Eucharistie (und nichts anderes) per definitionem die Kirche ist, und nicht-orthodoxe somit quasi automatisch zur Orthodoxen Kirche überträten wenn sie teilnähmen. Wenn ein Gläubiger die Eucharistie empfangen möchte, meldet er sich üblicherweise am Vortag beim Priester an; dies gilt vor allem für Auswärtige, die der Priester nicht persönlich kennt. Die Anwesenheit von Gläubigen ist für die Feier der Eucharistie unabdingbar – eine eucharistische Liturgie ohne mindestens einen Gläubigen ist so wenig möglich wie ohne Priester. Ein Priester darf die Eucharistie höchstens einmal am Tag feiern, sie darf auch in jedem Kirchengebäude nur einmal am Tag stattfinden und ein Gläubiger ebenfalls höchstens einmal am Tag daran teilnehmen. Tägliche Eucharistiefeier ist jedoch in der Orthodoxie auch für Priester ziemlich unüblich, gewöhnlich ist eher der wöchentliche Rhythmus, vor allem die Feier am Sonntag. Alle getauften orthodoxen Christen dürfen die Eucharistie empfangen, auch Kleinkinder, da die orthodoxe Kirche „Glauben“ vor allem im Sinne eines Vertrauens versteht, zu dem auch kleine Kinder schon fähig sind, weniger im Sinne eines „Für-Wahr-Haltens“, das einen entwickelten Verstand erfordern würde. Allerdings verlangen einige Kirchen von erwachsenen Teilnehmern eine vollständige Beichte am Vorabend, was dazu geführt hat, dass in manchen orthodoxen Kirchen die Erwachsenen gewöhnlich nur einige Male im Jahr selbst die Eucharistie empfangen, während sie sonst nur als Mitbetende oder Sänger teilnehmen. Es gibt zurzeit jedoch Bestrebungen, den wöchentlichen Empfang wieder zur Norm zu machen. In den Orthodoxen Kirchen des byzantinischen Ritus wird der Mittelteil eines runden, gesäuerten, beim Backen mit christlichen Symbolen gestempelten Brotlaibs (Prosphore) – Sauerteig gilt als Gleichnis des Reiches Gottes – verwendet, sowie durch Beigabe von ein wenig kochendem Wasser (Zeon) ungefähr auf Blutwärme erwärmter Rotwein. Der Mittelteil wird auch als „Lamm“ bezeichnet. Allein dieses „Lamm“ und der Wein werden konsekriert. Leib und Blut Christi werden vor der Ausgabe an die Gläubigen im Kelch vermischt und diese Mischung wird dann mit Hilfe eines goldenen Löffels an die Gläubigen ausgegeben. Die im Westen mittlerweile wieder übliche Handkommunion ist hier nicht bekannt, die Gläubigen empfangen die Mundkommunion. Bleibt ein Rest, wird dieser nach der Kommunionspendung vom Diakon oder vom Priester verzehrt. Für die Krankenkommunion wird stets ein kleines Stück des konsekrierten Lammes, das mit einem Tropfen konsekriertem Wein getränkt wird, im sogenannten, dem Tabernakel ähnlichen Artophorion aufbewahrt. Eine Anbetung und Verehrung der Eucharistie außerhalb der Göttlichen Liturgie ist nicht üblich. Wie das Lamm, das später konsekriert wird, so werden auch einige andere Teile während der Proskomidie aus der Prosphore mit Hilfe eines als Lanze bezeichneten Messers herausgeschnitten; dieser Name erinnert an die Lanze, die ein römischer Soldat nach dem Bericht des Johannesevangeliums in den leblosen Körper des Gekreuzigten stieß, um festzustellen, ob er bereits tot war. Beim ersten Einstechen der Lanze fordert der Diakon den Priester auf: „Schlachte, Gebieter!“; hier wird die Opfersymbolik sehr deutlich. Die oben erwähnten übrigen Teile des Brotes stellen während der Liturgie die Gottesmutter, die Heiligen und alle lebenden und verstorbenen Gläubigen dar, werden aber nicht konsekriert. Nach der Kommunionausteilung werden sie ebenfalls in den Kelch gegeben und verzehrt. Der restliche, äußere Teil des Brotlaibs und zusätzliche Brotstücke werden nach der Konsekration des Lammes und des Weines gesegnet, aber eben nicht konsekriert. Dieses sogenannte Antidoron wird nach der Liturgie an die Gläubigen verteilt und von diesen sofort gegessen oder – etwa für daheimgebliebene kranke oder ältere Menschen – mit nach Hause genommen. Dieses Antidoron wird auch an Nicht-Orthodoxe ausgeteilt. Anglikanische Tradition thumb|Anglikanische Kommunionsfeier in Jamaika In der englischen Kirche wurden schon bald nach der Reformation heftige Debatten um die Lehre von der Transsubstantiation geführt. Zunächst hielt man, nachdem Heinrich VIII. mit der römischen Kirche gebrochen hatte, noch eine Weile an der katholischen Auffassung fest. Doch unter Edward VI. kam der deutsche Reformator Martin Bucer nach Cambridge, wurde dort Professor und beeinflusste die Theologie der Kirche von England maßgeblich. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Bischof Thomas Cranmer anfänglich eine lutherische, sein Kollege Nicholas Ridley eine reformierte Position vertreten. Bucer versucht zwischen diesen Einstellungen zu vermitteln, wie er es auch schon auf dem Kontinent getan hatte. Er lehnte einerseits eine durch die Sinne wahrnehmbare Gegenwart Christi im Abendmahl ab, andererseits vertrat er die Auffassung, dass Christus in den Elementen Brot und Wein gegenwärtig sei. Bucer unterschied dafür zwischen dem Äußerlichen und dem Geistlichen oder Innerlichen und war in seinem Denken damit den Mystikern nahe. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Zeichen des Leibes Christi, d. h. das Brot, dem Munde gereicht wird. Gleichzeitig wird der wahre Leib Christi der Seele dargeboten. Diese Aussage Bucers findet sich später in den Gebeten des Book of Common Prayer wieder und zeigt, dass er eine eigenständige Abendmahlstheologie vertrat. Man wird dem „englischen“ Bucer nicht gerecht, wenn behauptet wird, er habe die Auffassung Zwinglis geteilt. Beeinflusst von dieser mystischen Position Bucers sagte Cranmer später: „ … is the very body of Christ inwardly by faith indeed eaten of all them that come thereto as they ought to do, with eating nourisheth unto everlasting life.“ Doch Cranmer unterschied sich in seinen Formulierungen von Bucer, weil er sich nicht ausschließlich einer „biblischen“ Sprache bediente. Seine Aussagen wirken daher klarer und deutlicher: Cranmer wies in seinem Denken ähnlich mystische Tendenzen auf wie Bucer, was zum Beispiel in seiner Antwort auf die Frage, ob es eine würdige und unwürdige Teilnahme am Abendmahl gibt, deutlich wird: Diese differenzierte Haltung von Bucer und Cranmer fand ihren Niederschlag in den 39 Glaubensartikeln (Articles of Religion) von 1571, in denen die obengenannte Haltung wiedergegeben wird. Auch heute hält der Katechismus der Episcopal Church in the USA diese duale Natur des Sakraments fest: eine äußere Form und eine innere, geistige Gnade. Durch diese Anerkennung beider Realitäten wird die via media als charakteristisch anglikanische Lösung auch auf Fragen der Eucharistie angewandt. Radikalere Theologen, die den Anglikanismus stärker in eine reformiert-puritanische Richtung ziehen wollten, verglichen die Vorstellung des Verspeisens des Leibes Christi beim Abendmahl sogar mit Kannibalismus. Erzbischof von Canterbury John Tillotson ging in seinem Discourse against Transsubstantiation (1684) so weit, den Begriff hocus pocus vom lateinischen hoc est corpus abzuleiten und schrieb, dass es lächerlich und ein Skandal sei, daran zu glauben, dass man beim Abendmahl das Fleisch des Menschensohns esse und sein Blut trinke: „What can any man do more unworthily towards a friend? How can he possibly use him more barbarously, than to feast upon his living flesh and blood?“ Das Pendel der theologischen Mode in der anglikanischen Kirche schwang im 19. Jahrhundert allerdings wieder mit der sog. Oxford-Bewegung um John Henry Newman zurück. Die Realpräsenz wurde wieder betont, in einer Weise, die näher an der römisch-katholischen Auffassung erinnerte (Anglo-Katholizismus). Heute wird innerhalb der anglikanischen Kirche ein breites Spektrum an Auffassungen vertreten. Lutherische Tradition thumb|Lutherische Abendmahlsfeier Die Bekenntnisschriften der Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche üben am römisch-katholischen Eucharistieverständnis unter Berufung auf die neutestamentlichen Bibelstellen zum Altarsakrament Kritik. Abgelehnt wird die Transsubstantiationslehre, weil sie ein rein philosophisches Erklärungsmodell sei und diese keine biblische Grundlage habe. Ebenso wird das Messopfer, das der Priester auf unblutige Weise dem Vater darbringt unter dem Hinweis abgelehnt, dass Christi Opfer am Kreuz ein für allemal erfolgt sei und nicht der Wiederholung oder der Ergänzung bedürfe. Ein dritter Kritikpunkt ist der Entzug des Laienkelchs. Ebenso wenden sich die Lutherischen Bekenntnisschriften gegen Fronleichnamsprozessionen mit dem Hinweis, dass der Leib und das Blut Christi ausgeteilt und im Heiligen Abendmahl empfangen werden soll. Jedoch halten die Lutherischen Bekenntnisschriften an der wirklichen Gegenwart von Christi Leib und Blut in und unter Brot und Wein in den konsekrierten Elementen fest. Durch die Konsekration durch den Pfarrer werden Brot und Leib Christi, Wein und Blut Christi zu einer sakramentalen Einheit verbunden. In der Selbständigen Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche dürfen allein ordinierte Pfarrer das Heilige Abendmahl verwalten, da sie im Akt der Konsekration an Stelle und Auftrag Christi (in persona Christi) stehen. In Lutherischen Landeskirchen dürfen mit Ausnahme Sachsens auch Vikare und Prädikanten, also nicht Ordinierte, das Abendmahl verwalten. Der Glaube an die Realpräsenz von Leib und Blut Christi hat für die lutherischen Kirchen zur Folge, dass Gläubige ebenso wie Ungläubige im Abendmahl Jesu Leib und Blut empfangen (manducatio impiorum). Die, die nicht glauben, wirklich Christi Leib und Blut und damit Vergebung ihrer Sünden zu empfangen, nähmen das Mahl sich selbst zum Gericht und würden schuldig am Leib und Blut des Herrn (vgl. ). Nicht der Glaube der Empfänger mache das Sakrament, sondern das Sakrament schaffe und stärke den Glauben der Empfänger. Christi Zusage „Das ist mein Leib – das ist mein Blut“ begründe die vom Glauben oder Unglauben unabhängige Gegenwart Christi in den Elementen Brot und Wein: Das könne die Teilnehmer in ihrer Heilsgewissheit stärken. In der Zeit bis zur Aufklärung wurden die konsekrierten Gaben auch in lutherischen Kirchen in der Monstranz und einer Sakramentsnische oder einem Tabernakel aufbewahrt und von nichtkonsekrierten Hostien unterschieden. Luther und die ihm folgenden „Gnesiolutheraner“ zogen Pfarrer, die konsekrierte von nichtkonsekrierten Hostien nicht deutlich unterschieden, zur Rechenschaft und enthoben sie teilweise ihres Amtes. Auch mit dem konsekrierten Wein gehen lutherische Kirchen heute achtsam um. Reformierte Tradition thumb|Abendmahl in der [[Dreikönigskirche (Frankfurt)|Frankfurter Dreikönigskirche]] Kirchen, die der Lehre von Ulrich Zwingli und Johannes Calvin folgen, vertreten die Auffassung, Brot und Wein seien Zeichen für Christi Leib und Blut. Wenn Jesus sagt: „Das ist mein Leib“, dann sei dieses ist als bedeutet zu verstehen, so Zwingli (1484–1531). Das Abendmahl gilt als reines Gedächtnismahl zum Gedenken an den Opfertod Christi. Für Zwingli ist das Fleisch nach „nichts nütze“, es könne unseren Geist nicht nähren. Gott handle vielmehr als Geist im Geiste des Menschen. Die Vorstellung der Transsubstantiation ist für ihn daher ein Wahn. Auch für Calvin sind Brot und Wein beim Abendmahl lediglich „Zeichen und Zeugnisse“ der Gegenwart Christi, den wir leiblich aber nur in der „Höhe“, im Himmel finden. Dort allein ist er zuhause. Es hat daher keinen Sinn, ihn hier auf Erden im Brot und Wein zu suchen. Erfahrbar wird der himmlische Leib Christi allein durch den Glauben an ihn und durch das Band des Heiligen Geistes. Zum Abendmahl gehört nach reformierten Ritus, dass das Abendmahl „unter beiderlei Gestalt“ (Brot und Wein) von allen empfangen wird. Zur Liturgie, die nicht für alle Fälle genau festgelegt ist, gehören ein Abendmahlsgebet, ein Dankgebet und die Einsetzungsworte (meistens nach ). Das Abendmahl kann durch Pfarrer und Älteste in den Reihen gereicht, Brot und Kelch werden dem Nachbarn weitergegeben, es ist aber auch möglich, dass die Gemeinde nach vorne kommt, um das Abendmahl zu empfangen. Im ersteren Fall liegt die Betonung auf der gemeinsamen Priesterschaft aller Gläubigen, im zweiten Fall auf der Einladung zum Abendmahl durch Jesus Christus. In der Schweiz haben viele reformierte Landeskirchen aufgrund des Einflusses des Blauen Kreuzes auf Wein beim Abendmahl verzichtet und verwenden stattdessen Traubensaft. Täufer/Mennoniten In den Schleitheimer Artikeln von 1527 wird erklärt, dass das Abendmahl ausschließlich von denen gemeinsam gefeiert werden kann, die auch durch die Glaubenstaufe zur Gemeinde Gottes gehören. Ebenfalls wird von den Abendmahlsteilnehmern erwartet, dass sie im Gehorsam gegenüber den Geboten Christi leben. Die Schleitheimer Artikel sprechen statt vom Abendmahl vom Brotbrechen, wie es schon im Neuen Testament genannt wird. Das mennonitische Dordrechter Bekenntnis von 1632 verbindet die Feier des Brotbrechens oder Abendmahls mit dem Aufruf zur Nächstenliebe. Das Abendmahl wird nach dem reformierten Verständnis als Gedächtnismahl gefeiert. Die Feier soll die Gemeinde an das Opfer Jesu Christi erinnern und die Gemeinschaft mit Christus und untereinander deutlich machen. Brot und Wein können von allen Gläubigen (Prediger wie Laien) ausgegeben werden. Statt von einem Altar wird in den meisten mennonitischen Kirchen von einem Abendmahlstisch gesprochen. Baptisten thumb|Gedeckter [[Abendmahlstisch einer Baptistengemeinde]] Das reformierte Abendmahlsverständnis wird auch von vielen Freikirchen, insbesondere von den Baptisten, geteilt. Diese feiern ihr Abendmahl so, wie es nach ihrer Überzeugung zur Zeit der urchristlichen Gemeinde geschah: am „Tisch des Herrn“. Die Gemeinde Jesu feiert hier das Abendmahl in Erinnerung an das „allgenugsame“ Opfer Jesu am Kreuz. Baptisten betonen dabei den Gemeinschaftscharakter des Abendmahls stärker als ihre reformierten Schwesterkirchen: Die Ortsgemeinde versammelt sich um den Tisch des Herrn, um aus der Hand des erhöhten Christus Brot und Kelch als Zeichen seiner Liebe zu empfangen. Dies wird auch in der formalen Gestaltung der baptistischen Abendmahlsliturgie deutlich: Die Gottesdienstbesucher bleiben auf ihren Plätzen. Brot und Kelch werden ihnen durch die Diakone gebracht. Die Gläubigen selbst reichen dann – oft mit einem Segenswort verbunden – das Abendmahl an ihren Sitznachbarn weiter. Wer nicht teilnehmen möchte, lässt Brot und Kelch an sich vorübergehen. Ein besonderes bzw. vermittelndes Priestertum ist aus baptistischer Sicht nicht nötig, es widerspräche sogar dem eigentlichen Charakter des Abendmahls: „Hier muss unmissverständlich deutlich werden: Einer ist euer Meister: Jesus Christus; ihr aber seid Brüder!“ Methodisten upright|thumb|Methodistisches Abendmahl Die aus der anglikanischen und calvinistischen Tradition kommende methodistische Kirche geht von der wirklichen, persönlichen, und lebendigen Gegenwart Jesu Christi im Abendmahl aus, ohne diese vollständig erklären zu wollen. Die Lehre von der Transsubstantiation wird abgelehnt. Das Abendmahl ist Sakrament, Eucharistie (Dank), Gemeinschaft der Kirche, Erinnerung und Gnadenmittel. Es ist auch ein Opfer, allerdings nicht als Wiederholung des Opfers Christi sondern als „Wieder-Darstellung“, wobei sich die Kirche in Einheit mit Christus als Opfer gibt (Römer 12,1 ). Das Abendmahl ist für die Methodisten eine Feier der ganzen Kirche – alle Christen sind willkommen, auch Ungetaufte, die im Glauben daran teilnehmen wollen. Niemand darf wegen Alters oder mangelnden Verständnisses abgelehnt werden. Das Abendmahl ist eine liturgische Feier, bei der ein/e Geistliche/r präsidiert. Die methodistische Kirche war im 19. Jahrhundert aktiver Teil der Abstinenzbewegung und verwendet aus dieser Tradition heraus eher Traubensaft als Wein. Das Gesangbuch der Evangelisch-methodistischen Kirche (Ausgabe 2002) kennt vier verschiedene Abendmahlsordnungen. Das erste Formular ist an die Liturgie der United Methodist Church angelehnt, das zweite und dritte stammt aus deutschsprachigen Konferenzen, das vierte ist ein Neuentwurf des Jahres 2002. Eine liturgische Feier zur Erneuerung des Bundes mit Gott kann mit der Feier des Abendmahles verbunden werden; sie stellt eine stark erweiterte Form des Sündenbekenntnisses dar. Brüderbewegung In den Gemeinden der Brüderbewegung wird das Abendmahl, Brotbrechen genannt, als Erinnerungsmahl gefeiert. Brot und Wein werden als „Zeichen der Liebe Gottes“ verstanden. Die Gemeinde versammelt sich in aller Stille um den Abendmahlstisch, auf dem sich Brot und Wein befinden. Es gibt keine festgeschriebene Liturgie, der Heilige Geist soll die Feier gestalten. Er bewegt nach Auffassung der Brüdergemeinden verschiedene Männer der Gemeinde, zur Gestaltung der Feier beizutragen. So werden in nicht festgelegter Reihenfolge Bibeltexte gelesen, freie Gebete gesprochen, gemeinsam zu singende Lieder vorgeschlagen und zum Teil auch kurze Ansprachen gehalten oder Erfahrungen mit Gott berichtet. Am Abendmahl teilnehmen kann in der Regel nur, wer von der Gemeinde dazu zugelassen wurde. Auswärtige Abendmahlsteilnehmer haben in einigen Gemeinden ein Empfehlungsschreiben ihrer Heimatgemeinde vorzuzeigen oder zumindest glaubhaft zu versichern, dass sie dort zum Abendmahl zugelassen sind. Offene Brüdergemeinden pflegen inzwischen allerdings häufig eine „offene Abendmahlsgemeinschaft“, in der alle wiedergeborenen Christen, auch anderer Konfessionen, zum Brotbrechen eingeladen sind. Brüdergemeinden feiern das Abendmahl in der Regel jeden Sonntag. Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten Die deutschen Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten feiern das Abendmahl offen und in der Regel nur vierteljährlich. Das Abendmahl wird in reformierter Tradition als Zeichen und als Ausdruck des Glaubens verstanden. Zur Vorbereitung gehören Selbstprüfung, Reue und Sündenbekenntnis. Vor dem eigentlichen Abendmahl findet innerhalb des Gottesdienstes eine Fußwaschung statt. Heilsarmee Die Heilsarmee feiert kein Abendmahl, da sie sich nicht primär als Kirchengemeinschaft, sondern als Missionsbewegung versteht. Mitglieder, die das Bedürfnis haben, an einer Abendmahlsfeier teilzunehmen, werden an bekenntnisverwandte Kirchen verwiesen. Neuapostolische Kirche |thumb|upright|Glutenfreie Abendmahlshostie der Neuapostolischen Kirche In der Neuapostolischen Kirche wird das Abendmahl in jedem Gottesdienst (Sonntagmorgens, Mittwoch- oder Donnerstagabends) gefeiert. Für einen neuapostolischen Christen ist es Gedächtnis an Jesu Opfertod und engstmögliche Verbindung mit ihm. Nach dem gemeinsamen Gebet des „Unser Vater“, der Freisprache (Vergebung der Sünden) und der Aussonderung der Hostien verteilen anwesende priesterliche Ämter (Priester bis Bischof) die Hostien den Gottesdienstteilnehmern. Bei der Übergabe der Hostie spricht der Abendmahlsausteiler den Satz „Der Leib und das Blut Jesu für dich gegeben“, der Empfänger bestätigt mit „Amen“. Berechtigt zur Empfangnahme des Heiligen Abendmahls sind alle Gemeindemitglieder und Gäste, für die das Abendmahl freiwillig ist. Wesentlich bedeutungsvoller ist, wie man das Abendmahl empfängt, d. h. das Abendmahl ist für den Empfänger nur dann gültig, wenn er es „würdig genießt“ (vgl. ). Um das Abendmahl würdig zu genießen, muss der Empfänger nach Verständnis der Kirche: *sich der Bedeutung des Opfers Jesu Christi bewusst sein; *daran glauben, dass Jesus Christus gegenwärtig ist, insbesondere dass die ausgesonderten Hostien zu Jesu Leib und Blut werden. (d. h. sie bekommen die gleiche Bedeutung wie Fleisch und Blut das Jesus am Kreuz gab, keine Transsubstantiation); *daran glauben, dass man an der Auferstehung Christi teilhat. Einerseits, dass die Seele somit vorbereitet wird, seinem Leib hinzugefügt zu werden, der eines Tages aufersteht. Andererseits, dass man, wie die Emmausjünger, Jesum durch das Brotbrechen erkennt und an seinem Überwinden des Todes teilhat; *daran glauben, dass es Kräfte vermittelt, welche helfen, die Sünde zu überwinden und dem Wesen Jesu ähnlicher zu werden.Broschüre des schweizerischen Jugendtages 2007 mit offiziellen Lehraussagen der NAK bezüglich des Heiligen Abendmahles, Seite 11 Bei Gottesdiensten des Stammapostels und auch in Gottesdiensten der Bezirksapostel wird nach der allgemeinen Abendmahlsfeier das „Abendmahl für Entschlafene“ durchgeführt. In eine so genannte „Amtskrippe“, bestehend aus zwei Amtsträgern (meist Apostel oder Bischöfe), werden symbolisch zwei Hostien gegeben. Hierbei soll nach neuapostolischem Verständnis den in der Ewigkeit befindlichen, danach verlangenden Seelen das Sakrament des Abendmahls zuteil werden.Jenseitsglaube der Neuapostolischen Christen, Seite 44 Zeugen Jehovas Zeugen Jehovas feiern nur einmal jährlich das Abendmahl, das sie auch „Gedächtnismahl“ nennen. Es ist ihre einzige religiöse Feier und hat für sie große Bedeutung. Wein und Brot werden als Symbole verstanden. Die Feier fällt auf den 14. Tag des Monats Nisan des jüdischen Kalenders. Dabei richtet man sich danach, wie die Juden zur Zeit Christi wahrscheinlich den Tag des Pessachs berechneten, nicht nach dem heutigen jüdischen Kalender. Damals orientierte man sich offensichtlich an der Frühjahrs-Tagundnachtgleiche. Der 1. Nisan begann nach Sonnenuntergang, wenn die Mondsichel nach dem ersten Neumond erkennbar war. Im Jahr 2009 fällt das Gedächtnismahl auf den 9. April. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von Zeugen, die sich als von Heiligem Geist Berufene verstehen (der irdische Überrest der sogenannten „144.000“ aus der Offenbarung des Johannes), nehmen dabei von Brot und Wein, die übrigen Zeugen und Gäste sind als Beobachter der Feier anwesend, in der die Symbole herumgereicht werden. Da fast alle der „144.000“ inzwischen verstorben sind, empfängt in den meisten Gemeinden heute niemand mehr Brot und Wein. Mormonen In der Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der letzten Tage wird statt Wein Wasser verwendet, da die Mitglieder der Kirche keinen Alkohol zu sich nehmen. Das Abendmahl bezeichnet die heilige Handlung, bei der zum Gedächtnis an das Sühnopfer Christi Brot und Wasser gesegnet und gereicht werden. Das Abendmahl wird jeden Sonntag von den Priestertumsträgern vorbereitet, gesegnet und ausgeteilt. Zur Vorbereitung wird ein Lied gesungen, um den Geist einzuladen. Gesegnet wird das Abendmahl, indem festgelegte Abendmahlsgebete aus dem Buch Mormon und Lehre und Bündnisse vor der Gemeinde verlesen werden. Anschließend teilen junge Priestertumsträger, die das aaronische Priestertum tragen, das Brot an die Gemeinde aus. Wenn das Brot an alle Anwesenden verteilt wurde, wird das Wasser gesegnet und geweiht. Dies wird dann auch ausgeteilt. Das gebrochene Brot stellt seinen Leib dar, das Wasser stellt das Blut dar, das er vergoss, um für unsere Sünden zu sühnen ( ; Lehre und Bündnisse (LuB) 27,2LuB 27:2). Wenn würdige Mitglieder der Kirche das Abendmahl nehmen, versprechen sie, den Namen Christi auf sich zu nehmen, immer an ihn zu denken und seine Gebote zu halten. Durch diese heilige Handlung erneuern die Mitglieder der Kirche auch ihre Taufbündnisse. Liberale Theologie Ein zeitgenössisches Verständnis des Abendmahles ist z. B. das des evangelischen Theologen Ernst Lange (1927–1974). Er definierte Abendmahl anhand des Satzes „Geber und Gabe des Abendmahls ist Jesus Christus selbst“ so: Siehe auch *Das Abendmahl – Wandgemälde Leonardo da Vincis *Abendmahlssaal *Abendmahlsstreit *Agende *Eulogie Einzelbelege Literatur ;Neutestamentliche Exegese * Willibald Bösen: Der letzte Tag des Jesus von Nazaret; Freiburg/Breisgau: Herder, 19953; ISBN 3-451-23214-6 * Jens Schröter: Das Abendmahl. Frühchristliche Deutungen und Impulse für die Gegenwart; Stuttgarter Bibelstudien 210; Stuttgart: Katholisches Bibelwerk, 2006; ISBN 3-460-03104-2 *Joachim Jeremias: Die Abendmahlsworte Jesu; Göttingen: Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 19674 (19351); ISBN B0000BRSOI *Hartmut Gese: Die Herkunft des Herrenmahls; in: Zur biblischen Theologie. Alttestamentliche Vorträge; München: Kaiser, 1977; ISBN 3-459-01098-3; S. 107–127 (zum alttestamentlichen Hintergrund des Abendmahls) *Hans-Josef Klauck: Herrenmahl und hellenistischer Kult; Münster: Aschendorff, 19982; ISBN 3-402-03637-1 ;Römisch-Katholische Eucharistielehre * Reinhard Meßner: Einführung in die Liturgiewissenschaft, Kapitel 3: Die Eucharistie; UTB 2173; Paderborn: Schöningh, 2001; ISBN 3-8252-2173-3 * Theodor Schnitzler: Was die Messe bedeutet. Hilfen zur Mitfeier; Freiburg im Breisgau: Herder, 1990; ISBN 3-451-17689-0 * Katechismus der katholischen Kirche, Rdz 1322–1419: Das Sakrament der Eucharistie; München: R. Oldenbourg, 2003; ISBN 3-486-56636-9 ;Orthodoxe Abendmahlslehre * Alexander Schmemann: Eucharistie. Sakrament des Gottesreichs; Einsiedeln, Freiburg: Johannes, 2005; ISBN 3-89411-388-X ;Lutherische Abendmahlslehre *Tom G. A. Hardt: Venerabilis et adorabilis Eucharistia. Eine Studie über die lutherische Abendmahlslehre im 16. Jahrhundert; Forschungen zur Kirchen- und Dogmengeschichte, 42; Göttingen: Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 1988; ISBN 3-525-55149-5 (Deutsche Übersetzung von Hardts auf Schwedisch verfasster Dissertation) *Jürgen Diestelmann: Usus und Actio – Das Heilige Abendmahl bei Luther und Melanchthon; Berlin: Pro Business Verlag, 2007; ISBN 978-3-86805-032-5 *Jürgen Diestelmann: Actio Sacramentalis. Die Verwaltung des Heiligen Abendmahles nach den Prinzipien Martin Luthers in der Zeit bis zur Konkordienformel; Groß Oesingen: Verlag der Lutherischen Buchhandlung Heinrich Harms, 1996; ISBN 3-86147-003-9 * Jürgen Diestelmann: Über die Lutherische Messe. Gemeindevorträge und Abhandlungen; Groß Oesingen: Verlag der Lutherischen Buchhandlung Heinrich Harms, 1998; ISBN 3-86147-006-3 * Jobst Schöne: Um Christi sakramentale Gegenwart. Der Saligersche Abendmahlsstreit 1568/1569; Berlin: Evangelische Verlags-Anstalt, 1966 * Jobst Schöne: Luthers Bekenntnis vom Altarsakrament; Berlin: Evangelische Verlagsanstalt, 1970 * Martin Wittenberg: Kirchengemeinschaft und Abendmahlsgemeinschaft. ''; Neuendettelsau * Hermann Sasse: ''Kirche und Herrenmahl; Fürth: Flacius, 19902; ISBN 3-924022-24-0 * Hermann Sasse: This is my body, Adelaide: Lutheran Publishing House, 1977 * Hermann Sasse: Corpus Christi; Hermannsburg: Verlag der Ev.-Luth. Mission, 1979; ISBN 3-87214-106-6; auch in: Lutherische Blätter 31. Jg., Nr. 117, 118. * Hermann Sasse (Hg.): Vom Sakrament des Altars. Lutherische Beiträge zur Frage des heiligen Abendmahls; Leipzig: Dörffling & Franke, 1941 * Karl-Hermann Kandler: ''Christi Leib und Blut. Studien zur gegenwärtigen lutherischen Abendmahlslehre; Arbeiten zur Geschichte und Theologie des Luthertums, NF 2; Hannover: Lutherisches Verlagshaus, 1982; ISBN 3-7859-0484-3 (zugleich Habilitation Universität Leipzig, 1970) ;Reformierte und unierte Abendmahlslehre * Johannes Calvin: Institutio christianae religionis Deutsch; Neukirchen-Vluyn: Neukirchener Verlag, 1984; S. 940–1005 * Johannes Calvin: Das Abendmahl des Herrn; Barmen 1909 * Heidelberger Katechismus; Neukirchener Verlag 1988 * Leuenberg Konkordie oder Diskordie?; Düsseldorf 1974 * Tuomo Mannermaa: Von Preußen nach Leuenberg. Hintergrund und Entwicklung der theologischen Methode in der Leuenberger Konkordie; Arbeiten zur Geschichte und Theologie des Luthertums, NF 1; Hamburg: Lutherisches Verlagshaus, 1981; ISBN 3-7859-0480-0 * Rat der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland: Das Abendmahl. Eine Orientierungshilfe zu Verständnis und Praxis des Abendmahls in der evangelischen Kirche; Gütersloh: Gütersloher Verlagshaus, 2003; ISBN 3-579-02378-0 * Michael Welker: Was geht vor beim Abendmahl? Gütersloh: Gütersloher Verlagshaus, 20042; ISBN 3-579-06406-1 (gründliche, materialreiche Aufarbeitung des ökumenischen Dialogs aus evangelischer Sicht) ;Freikirchliche Abendmahlslehren * Wiard Popkes: Abendmahl und Gemeinde. Das Abendmahl in biblisch-theologischer Sicht und in evangelisch-freikirchlicher Praxis; Kassel: Oncken, 2006; ISBN 3-87939-070-3 * Alfred Kuen: Das Mahl des Herrn; Edition Wiedenest; Hammerbrücke: Jota, 2001; ISBN 3-935707-03-7 ;Abendmahlsfeier * Institut für Ökumenische Forschung (Tübingen), Centre d'Etudes Oecumeniques (Strasbourg), Konfessionskundliches Institut (Bensheim): Abendmahlsgemeinschaft ist möglich. Thesen zur eucharistischen Gastfreundschaft; Frankfurt am Main 2003: Lembeck; ISBN 3-87476-431-1 * Gert Kelter: Gott ist gegenwärtig. Anregungen für die Feier des lutherischen Gottesdienstes; Lutherische Beiträge Beiheft 5; Groß Oesingen: Verlag der Lutherischen Buchhandlung Heinrich Harms, 2003; ISBN 3-86147-254-6 * Wolfgang Erich Müller, Enno Konukiewitz (Hrsg.): Abendmahl heute. Reflexionen zur theologischen Grundlegung und zeitgemäßen Gestaltung; Religion in der Öffentlichkeit 6; Frankfurt am Main: Lang, 2002; ISBN 3-631-38103-4 * Erhard Domay (Hrsg.): Abendmahl. Modelle, Berichte, Anregungen aus der Praxis; Gottesdienstpraxis Serie B; Gütersloh: Gütersloher Verlagshaus Mohn, 2004; ISBN 3-579-03122-8 ;Fachlexika * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Weblinks *Eucharistie: Höhepunkt christlichen Lebens (umfassende Übersicht von kirchensite.de) *SELK: Video: Ablauf einer lutherischen Abendmahlsfeier im Rahmen einer lutherischen Messe *Aktuelle Literatur zur Eucharistie/Abendmahlslehre *[http://www.christ-in-der-gegenwart.de/archiv/artikel_detail_html?k_beitrag=271243 Ulrich H. J. Körtner: Sinn und Geschmack fürs Unendliche. Das Abendmahl aus der Sicht eines evangelischen Theologen. (liberales Abendmahlsverständnis)] *Die Wandlung aus katholischer, evangelischer und orthodoxer Sichtweise *Zentrale Streitpunkte im evangelisch-katholischen Abendmahlsverständnis, Ev. Kirche in Hessen und Nassau *eucharistie-online: detaillierte Erläuterung zu liturgiegeschichtlichen Entwicklungen und theologischer Bedeutung der rituellen Elemente der Eucharistiefeier *Katholische Enzyklika "Ecclesia de eucharistia" ("Die Kirche von der Eucharistie", 2003) und Apostolisches Schreiben "Mane nobiscum Domine" ("Bleibe bei uns Herr", 2004) zum Jahr der Eucharistie 2004/2005 Kategorie:Sakrament Kategorie:Biblisches Thema Kategorie:Liturgie Kategorie:Eucharistie